


Spiraling Eyes

by Ultimate_griffonage



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Distortion! Michael has an identity crisis, I'm sure you could project a lot of dynamics onto this, Loss of Identity, M/M, Michael and Gerry are Gay together, Not that I name any names here, Poetry, Sadness, amirite, as one might expect, but they're still gay, not understanding pronouns, poem, shifting pronouns, which is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_griffonage/pseuds/Ultimate_griffonage
Summary: Michael remembers very little. He does remember an eye.AKA I felt like writing a Michael/Gerry poem that could probably be interpreted in other relationships and if you see others, all the power to you.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Spiraling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A short, 6 stanza poem.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @griffonage_

What if I was a spiral?

What if you were an eye?

I would be twisting

and turning in lies.

You would be watching

it all. You would see

the heart of the lie

that is twisting in me.

what if I were the lightning?

what if you were the sky?

the backdrop that shows

off the fractals of light

for only an instant

so that none may be sure

if the visions they see

are the truth or a lure.

What if I were the iris

and you were the pupil?

Let me encircle you

twice thrice and quadruple.

My arms round your chest

and my legs round your waist

for our souls are inseparable;

separation’s a waste

What if I were not me?

What if you never knew?

Would it not be funny

to see what Me’d do?

Me’s thinking of you

and I can’t make him stop

he does not realize

that it’s Me I’ve lost.

Things look so different,

distorted and wrong.

You haven’t noticed;

It’s taken so long,

been so steady and slow

but you know It’s not

the lover you know.

what if It really loves you?

maybe it does!

But no. It’s not real

so It can’t really love.

It watched when you died

and perhaps it was bad

but right when your heart stopped

It thought to feel sad.


End file.
